


Balance

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Good and Evil, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: This was supposed to be dark but ended up cheesy and romantic. Um basically Anakins thinks that both the Sith and the Jedi are wrong so him and Padme have a conversation.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 16





	Balance

"Padme, please, just listen to me." Anakin begged, gazing into her eyes. They shone with tears.

"Anakin, you listen to me. You have to stop, your losing control. Your turning to the dark side. Whoever you think you are right now, you are better than this. I know you are. there's still good in you, I can sense it." Padme begged.

"Look into my eyes, Padme." Anakin begged, raising his eyes to hers. His shone with unshed tears, while she had given up the battle. Salty drops poured down her cheeks. Around them, lava moved beneath their feet, as crushing as the lies that surrounded them.

Anakin knew he had to make her see what he saw. He had to make her believe in him. She would die if he could not convince her. They would both die if she said no. they, and their twins.

"The Jedi are wrong. The Sith are wrong. don't you see? This war, this war is because of them. They want power, and both sides want all the power, so they use us, as the innocents, and they make us fight for them. Our people are starving. Our children are dying." Anakin reasons.

"No, Anakin, please, your hurting, and I understand that, but democracy has always worked. Our people are only condemned by the Sith. The Jedi will protect them." Padme argues. Anakin shakes his head in desperation, angry that she will not listen to him.

"The Jedi and the Sith alike do not care. The Jedi do not believe in love, the Jedi believe love is a weakness. How can anyone who condemns love truly be a hero? The Jedi turn a blind eye to what happens. I was born a slave, Padme. Born to a slave, as a slave. You know who my father is? Chanceller Palpatine. That's who. He paid my mother's previous owner for him to spend the night with her. She knew who my father was, and she lied to the Jedi knowing full well they would kill me if they were to discover my parentage. I grew up with the Jedi in charge, watching as my friends starved, watching as people around me were murdered. The Jedi didn't care about any of it. What civil society, what heroes tolerate slavery?" Anakin begs her to hear him out. The pleading in his voice is apparent.

"Anakin, perhaps the Jedi were and are wrong, but-"

"No. no buts. If they discover the truth of my father, do you honestly believe any child of mine to be safe? Our baby will be killed as surely as they would have slaughtered me. That's why we have to leave. I'm more in control of the force than I let them believe. We have to move away. To Tatooine, or some other god forsaken planet in the middle of no where." Anakin says.

"Fine. We leave. We go, we run, as you say. What happens when they come? What happens when they find us? If we really are in danger, then how do we hide? Anakin, I'm nine months pregnant, I cannot fight."

"They will not come after us. I am more powerful then Master Yoda and Emperor Palpatine. They will continue to fight against each other. There is nothing we can do about that. And I think- I think that was always my role. I am the chosen one. But my role wasn't to bring peace, exactly. My role was to walk the line between light and dark. To be the balance. To be the scales, not the weights. If I choose a side, the world will fall to darkness. That's what everything meant. If I choose, the side I choose will become to powerful, and the people will suffer."

"I understand, Ani. I believe you. This world is a cruel place, and I think you are right. No one here deserves ultimate control. I'm glad you can see that. Are you ready to come with me now? Come with me and start a life alone, where we can strive to do the best by those around us?"

"Of course I am. Let us fly away, and let us live alone, never to be cursed by their fragile ideologues. Let us tread the line of true goodness, a balance of love and emotion."

The two walked away, back to their ship, and neither noticed as Obi Wan Kenobi walked slowly away from them, letting them run off to the life they deserved.

After all, Obi Wan was not blind to the flaws of the Jedi, and he understood the power of emotion. Attachment was not bad, neither was fear or love, as long as they were controlled. And Obi Wan was just glad that Anikin had come to that realization. It was for the best, for the sake of all the Skywalker's, present and future.


End file.
